Happy Birthday Beasts
by Horaizon
Summary: Mi regalo para ambas bestias del Basket. Rawr.


Este fic, se suponía iba a ser un regalo para Kagami solamente, pero… dure tanto en completar el fic (lo comencé en agosto 5 y lo termine en agosto 31 y miren cuando lo subí ;_;) que será un regalo para ambos, Aomine y Kagami. ¿No es romántico? Lo se. 

**Happy Birthday Beasts**

Deambulando por la ciudad el pelirrojo enardecido por el calor del verano, se consolaba de la soledad de su hogar; Kagami Taiga un adolescente cualquiera con un asombroso apetito, se encontraba pululando por los rincones de la gran ciudad en busca de algo que aniquilara su aburrimiento aparte del basketball. El clima de una noche jueves era fresco y joven, a penas las 6:30, el sol se mantenía de pie como si su hora de dormir se hubiera atrasado inconscientemente. Las calles semi repletas de Tokyo no mostraban ninguna controversia o evento entretenido. Miraba de reojo los locales de entretenimiento, tales como los malls y estadios que trataba de sacar de su cabeza. Cuando se vio lejos de la multitud y entro en calles mas pacificas, cruzo por una cancha vecinal donde varios niños de edad alrededor 10-14 jugaban enérgicos. El deseo de entrar, pedir el balón y hacer unos cuantos tiros para sorprenderlos fue instintivo, pero…

- Que hambre. – se quejó para si mismo. Volteó para mirar recto el camino y siguió caminando esta vez con destino fijo al MacDonalds más cercano.

Le tomo 15 minutos llegar y mientras observaba el cielo en el trayecto percibió que oscurecía. Cuando termine de comer ira derecho a casa y no haría nada probablemente el resto de la semana. No es que se sentía extremadamente solitario que encerrarse en su casa seria lo mas conveniente, si no que no se sentía lo suficientemente amigable para invitar a sus compañeros de equipo a hacer una actividad juntos o llevar la excusa de que 'solo pasaba cerca' y visitarlos sin avisar.

Al entrar, una joven que pareció estar limpiando la mesa adyacente a la puerta le sonrío y dio la bienvenida. La verdad es que estuvo al tanto de Kagami todo el tiempo que hizo su súper orden de 5 hamburguesas con refresco, hasta que desnudó la número cinco y empezó a comer. Lo que no sabía esta chica es que esta había sido la orden mas pequeña que Kagami jamás había pedido. Cuando por fin terminó las cinco hamburguesas mas el refresco, se dirigió un momento al baño a lavar su cara y manos.

- _Tal vez pase por una repostería y compre un pastel_. – se miró al espejo como si esperara que al ver el reflejo, el que sus ojos apreciaran sea otro y no el ridículo rostro que traía entonces. – _Joder, estas cosas no me deben de importar, ¿que rayos me sucede?_

Salió del baño, con la esperanza de que este abominable día terminara cuando llegara a casa, se durmiera en su futon y amaneciera, pero a penas iniciaba. Al salir y volver a donde las mesas estaban llenas de personas conversadoras, se encontró con un moreno alto y muy parecido. Se negaba a aceptar que era 'ese moreno' el que sus ojos veían en el mostrador hablando con la cajera, pero su sorpresa incremento al 1000% cuando un niño se le acercó y le llamó 'aniki'. _¿Aomine tiene un hermano menor?_ El niño a penas parecía ser de unos 8-12 años y Daiki incluso le había dedicado la sonrisa más radiante que los ojos del tigre habían visto en su corta vida.

Error. No se dio cuenta del tiempo que su sorpresa le había costado y Daiki y el niño se acercaban a buscar una mesa y seria redundante aclarar que obviamente Daiki le noto y se sorprendió por igual, pero no tanto como el chico pelirrojo que varios ojos comenzaban a juzgar y obstruía el camino a la salida/entrada.

Kagami se repuso y salió en rayo a la salida antes de que Daiki le susurrara algo al menor y le entregara la bandeja con comida.

- ¡Kagami!

- _Mierda_ – maldijo en lo profundo de su joven alma y ser.

No se volteó hasta que Daiki se le acerco por detrás y con su brazo abrazó su cuello, atrayéndolo a su pecho.

- ¿De que huyes? No muerdo.

- Aomine. – mascullo.

- ¿Estas solo? ¿En un día como hoy? – aquel tono que aclamaba estar por encima de toda comarca, que irritaba hasta las entrañas al pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- No te pongas así, mira que he decidido acompañarte el resto de la noche.

- ¿Dejaras a ese niño solo?

- ¿Mi hermano?

- ¿Es tu hermano? – se volteó para ver su rostro y buscar sus ojos con los suyos.

- Si. ¿No es una lindura? – le ronroneó en la oreja, haciendo incomodar a Kagami y que este se deshiciera de su brazo.

_Pensar que alguien como Aomine tiene un hermano menor._

Y hablando del rey de Roma, las puertas de cristal del establecimiento del cual estaban a solo cinco metros de distancia, se abrió dejando salir a un niño con pelo azul, mas largo que el Aomine original y piel distinguidamente mas clara.

- ¡Aniki!

- ¿Qué pasa, Kou? – Daiki se distanció mínimamente de Kagami para poder ver de frente la cara del pequeño quien corría hacia donde ellos.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Me encontré con un amigo. Cuando termines de comer, ve derecho a casa, ¿si? – el moreno se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del menor quien le miraba como si fuera el juguete con mas habilidades del mercado.

- ¿No volverás a casa?

- Si, mañana.

De repente sintió la urgencia de mirar hacia atrás y confirmar que Kagami seguía allí. Sonrío al verlo idiotizado observando la escena.

- Adiós, Kou, no te entretengas con nada, ve derecho a casa cuando termines. – extendió el brazo para tomarlo de los hombros y acercarlo a sus labios para depositar un beso en ellos. El pequeño se cubrió rápidamente la cara avergonzado y despistó hacia dentro del local.

Kagami no sabia que decir, es como si esta persona en frente de el, fuera un extraño, alguien que acaba de toparse y que le esta pidiendo la dirección hacia algún lugar. Mientras seguía inactivo, Daiki sacó su celular del bolsillo.

- ¿Mama? Iré a la casa de un amigo, ven a recoger a Kou a MacDonalds. Si, si. ¿Quién? Luego te lo presento. No, aun esta comiendo, sigo aquí pero ya me voy. Vale, mañana. – y colgó.

_¿Quién rayos era esta persona? Que carajos_… Es don responsable quien tiene frente a sus ojos secos por el tiempo que lleva sin pestañar. ¿Aomine Daiki? Claro que no, era un farsante, impostor, una decadente copia o intento de apariencia al pretencioso moreno, molesto y egocéntrico. De algún modo le hería ver esta parte de Daiki. ¿Le hería o extrañaba demasiado como para aceptar que alguien de esta calidad existe?

- No es para tanto, idiota.

- … eh… - por fin, estas palabras fueron suficientes para sacarlo de su abismal estupor y observar aquel rostro que pretendía pertenecer al cuerpo de Aomine Daiki. - ¿Tu casa esta lejos de aquí? – lo único de tantas cosas que cruzaron por su vivaz mentecilla, que le pareció adecuado preguntar.

- No, aquel edificio de allí. – apuntó a un edificio cruzando la calle, estilo Manhattan, mas bien parecía un mini rascacielos. – Eres bienvenido cuando quieras. – le sonrío descaradamente.

Esta era la tercera vez que se le insinuaba en el corto tiempo que el destino les unió en el día de hoy y se dispuso a si mismo a estar a alerta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que te quedaras en la casa de un amigo? ¿Viene alguien por ti o que? – le preguntó enarcando las cejas.

Daiki sonrío otra vez, volviendo a colocar su brazo en el cuello del pelirrojo y con un poco de fuerza logro que ambas cinturas hicieran un fuerte roce. Pego sus labios al cuello del aludido y respiro en el apropósito para provocar que la piel que hacia cosquillas a su nariz se crispara.

- Feliz cumpleaños. – le susurro al oído.

Kagami quedo noqueado. Sus brazos quienes trataban torpemente de deshacerse de Daiki, cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, como si la vida en ellos hubiera sido arrebatada brutalmente. Su corazón comenzó a latir a un son ridículamente atrevido y agitado, desconociendo el esta sensación en su propio cuerpo. No era la misma adrenalina que sentía cuando quería dar el 100% de él en un juego o en sus practicas, era un estimulo tan extraño como inimaginable.

Se volteó para observar aquel rostro que jugaba con su estabilidad actual, encontrándose con unos ojos felinos y si no juzgaba incorrecto, hambrientos.

- ¿Cómo… lo sabes…?

- Solo lo sé. – le susurró de nuevo, provocando que Kagami sintiera su estomago de forma extraña.

- No me jodas… - el tigre trató de alejarse de la pantera pero esta siendo más rápida y agresiva, apresó su brazo y con el agarre le atrajo a el. La distancia fue tan corta que Kagami no dedujo que iría a suceder si seguía acercándose de esta forma a él, de esta forma tan peligrosa y tardada.

Daiki le beso los labios, en un inocente pero lujoso beso. Fue rápido, conciente de que aun estaban latente al publico, no quería ocasionar controversia y menos llamar la atención de alguien indeseado. Le soltó cuidadosamente de que su resistencia no flaqueara y cayera al suelo en fracciones.

- ¡¿Qué…?! – exigió precipitadamente Kagami, alejándose tres metros completos de el. Siendo lo único que salía con exactitud y coherencia de su boca, se mantuvo callado, ahogado en su sorpresa que no dejaba de incrementar.

- No hagas escándalo. Vamos a un sitio más cerrado. – avanzó hasta poder tomar su brazo que bruscamente se deslizó de su mano en seguida.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que iré contigo a algún sitio?

- Kagami, es lo menos que puedes hacer por el único que te ha deseado feliz cumpleaños hoy. – sus ojos felinos y pacientes habían cambiando a unos enojados.

Bien, eso fue suficiente. Kagami estaba totalmente irritado, de todos modos ¿Cómo sabe el todo eso? ¿Acaso le investigo a fondo o algo así? ¿Un stalker? La verdad es que no parece ese tipo de persona pero ya le sorprendió una vez, puede haber una segunda, indudablemente.

- Que te jodan, Aomine. – con toda la furia y rencor que sintió en el momento, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse por fin de allí pero…

- Eso pensaba hacer contigo.

Si no fuera porque el temperamento de Kagami era indiscutiblemente infantil e inmaduro, no hubiera leído el golpe que se avecinaba a su rostro y esquivarlo.

- Eso estuvo cerca, Kagami.

- ¡No juegues conmigo, Aomine!

- ¿Quién dijo que estaba jugando? – de nuevo, aquella mirada que tanto Kagami se había esforzado en no temer, le causó un espelúznate escalofrío y una corriente repulsiva correrle por la espina dorsal.

_¿Eh…? ¿Acaso iba en serio? ¿Le-le-le gu-gustaba o algo as-así? _

Tragó saliva, dejando claro que había perdido y no sabia si o no abrir sus labios y formular una inadvertida oración, pero era otro asunto el que accediera a que Daiki le arrastrara un lugar desconocido e hiciera millones de cosas que el jamás hubiera premeditado hasta el preciso momento.

- Haz lo que quieras. – le esquivó por la derecha para adelantarse en el camino que Daiki seguiría inmutable y con cierto orgullo en si mismo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el callejón que comunicaba al vecindario donde la cancha comunal que paso hace una hora atrás estaba. Estaba oscuro y las calles comenzaban a verse peligrosamente desiertas.

- Oye, ¿a donde me estas llevando, eh? – avanzó varios pasos hasta alcanzar la silueta de Kagami.

- Voy a mi casa. – le contestó sin siquiera hacer el intento de abrir los ojos y vislumbrar un poquito que expresión tenia Daiki en el momento.

- Por aquí no es tu casa.

Kagami abrió los ojos de golpe, para encontrar los ojos azules que le observaban con duda y molestia. _¿Cómo lo sabe…?_

- ¿Cómo…?

- Vale, no me importa. – se detuvo dedicando su atención a la cancha que cruzaban. – Entremos. – la verdad es que no necesita saberlo para leer las intenciones obvias del muchacho.

Kagami le miro confundido pero cuando Daiki se encaminó hacia la puerta de mallas de alambre, le siguió sin rechistar. El escenario se encontraba sin un alma presente. Apenas se podía distinguir las personas de los objetos puesto que la luz de la luna era la única fuente de luz. Se esforzó desatinado para poder ubicar lo silueta de Daiki tomar el balón y lanzarlo al canasto donde encestó perfectamente.

- La verdad es que no me apetece jugar. – Kagami pesadamente observó en la penumbra como Daiki tomaba el valón en sus manos y lo giraba en su dedo índice.

- A mi tampoco. – contestó arrastrando las palabras, debatiéndose entre abandonarlo allí o no.

- Acércate mas, Kagami, a penas te veo. – por el sonido que hizo el balón al caer al suelo, Kagami supuso que ahora Daiki se encontraba en movimiento y predijo que se acercaba a el. Los brazos de Daiki le sorprendieron por atrás abrazando su abdomen y pegando su cuerpo nervioso al de el. Fue por un insignificante momento que sintió algo duro en el trasero, apresarle el cuerpo ofensivamente.

- A-aomine, aléjate. – se revolvió en los brazos de su opresor pero este no le soltó.

- Te daré mi regalo. – le susurró mientras sus manos se adentraban en la sudadera de Kagami.

- ¿Qué mierda estas haciendo…?

- No te muevas. – y Kagami no se movió mas.

La sensación de que se encontraba en la situación de una chica en el momento que su novio empieza a tocarle en lugares extraños mientras le besaba, siendo claro que este desea avanzar a segunda base, le envolvió el cuerpo, sintiéndose avergonzadamente nervioso. El hecho de que le estaban seduciendo, no, el hecho de el que le seducía era un hombre, o mas bien, era Aomine, le corroía la mente y testículos, sintiéndose caliente por la gravedad de la situación. Era irremediable excitarse cuando aun estando en público, estas manos hacen círculos en tu abdomen y una erección te apresa el trasero cada vez más.

En cuanto a Aomine, estaba más que caliente, le ardía todo el cuerpo. Quería sacar su miembro y sentir el placer más colosal en toda su vida, asfixiarse en una oleada de lujuria y pasión. Sus dientes le rogaban por tocar la piel de Kagami y morderle en lugares que logre llamar un sagaz gemido de sus labios, escuchar como jadea en su oído y gritar su nombre rogando clemencia. Le quería devorar en un solo intento.

Sus manos dejaron de perder tiempo en sus abdominales y subieron hacia los pezones que comenzaban a responder a las caricias de el. Kagami se movió como si le aterrara lo que seguía y para avisarle que estaba en lo cierto, Aomine le lamió el cuello al tiempo que pellizcaba su pezón izquierdo. Con sus dedos le siguió apretando hasta que Kagami jadeo de dolor.

- Ya no aguanto más, Kagami. – le besó innumerables veces el cuello mientras sus manos hacían el trabajo mas apresurado bajando hacia la cremallera del pantalón. Le masajeo de arriba abajo con dulzura, hasta que sintió que su miembro se endurecía.

_Dios mío, ¿que es esto? ¡Me van a violar en mi cumpleaños! Aomine, maldito… aahh, ¿Por qué se siente tan bien? Ah…, no, ahí no, no… mmm, aahha, para…. Aomine…_

Para cuando abrió los ojos, ya estaba tirado en el suelo con un cuerpo encima de el, deshaciendo su pantalón con agresividad pero con gracia. Ya no le quedaba opción que rendirse, de todos modos, también había perdido la cordura y su cuerpo había respondido en todos los rincones existentes a los roces de Daiki. Su cuerpo había traicionado su mente imperdonablemente, siendo prueba, la pierna que había extendido para que Daiki pudiera acariciar sus muslos.

- Aquí… no… - escuchó, casi por error la tímida voz de Kagami, hacer un pequeñísimo y patético intento de querer parar la situación.

- Ya es tarde para eso. – Aomine le besó por encima de la ropa interior, recorrer todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios. Esta vez fue placenteramente extenso. Kagami le dio permiso de meter su lengua en su boca y explorar un mundo nuevo allí, pelearon una con la otra salvajemente, alocadamente, marcando su territorio en ambas cavidades para que el sabor de su esencia quede presente.

Se separaron jadeantes y se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos. Kagami se sentó en el suelo, provocando a Daiki retroceder de su rostro y hacer lo mismo. Le notó nervioso y un poco confundido. Tal vez la situación le atareaba demasiado como para continuar sin preocupaciones o sin pensar bien las consecuencias y en que irían a parar cuando llegue el momento de la verdad. Su respiración exageradamente distorsionada le empezaba a molestar a Daiki, no es que le estuviera matando que digamos tampoco.

Hizo un ademán para acercársele al rostro de nuevo pero le obstruyó el paso colocando su mano en el pecho.

- Déjame… pensar un poco. – le dijo aun estremeciéndose y sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

Daiki esperó, observando los intentos casi desesperados de Kagami por calmar su gestión respiratoria. Se veía el enojo que sentía hacia si mismo por verse en la situación que una adolescente debería estar pasando.

- ¿Acaso fui muy rápido? – preguntó pícaramente Daiki de un momento a otro, interrumpiendo el lío interno de Kagami.

Kagami le miro pero no era capaz de producir palabras coherentes aun, así que se mantuvo en silencio volviendo al intento de reparar su mente y respiración.

- Estas así porque piensas mucho en eso. – esta vez si se le acercó lo suficiente al rostro como para no dejarle escapatoria. - ¿No ves que te deseo?

Le besó antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo. Le metió su músculo bucal asegurándose de que le había callado por completo. La movió hasta tocarle cada diente y muelas que logro alcanzar. Daiki volvía a su personalidad agresiva y hostil, Kagami a penas podía mantenerse conciente y no desmayarse, aunque gemía para avisarle que estaba siendo un tantito brusco, pero le gustaba. Era la característica que mas le gustaba de Daiki en estos momentos, su agresividad y salvajismo le levantaban su miembro virgen completamente. Le había excitado hasta las entrañas con sus manos penetrando en su ropa y rozando partes de su cuerpo donde más le encendía sexualmente.

Entendido que Kagami no forzaría más para parar, Aomine empezó a desabrochar su pantalón. Las manos del pelirrojo buscaron la espalda de Daiki para aferrarse a su cuerpo mientras el beso continuaba. El tigre gemía por la lengua salvaje que retozaba con la de el y por la mano que amaneraba despojarlo de la ropa que cubre su órgano sexual. Cuando su pantalón dejo la abertura suficiente para visualizar la ropa interior, apresuradamente Daiki, le acarició y saco el miembro completamente rígido.

Detuvo el beso, incluso sorprendiendo a Kagami quien no quería apartarse de los labios de su beneficiario, para trasladar su boca a la sección sexual de Kagami. Masturbó unos segundos con sus manos mientras observaba el rostro colorado de Kagami hacer expresiones exquisitas.

- Ahh, Ahh…

Lamió el glande haciendo círculos de saliva en el que comenzaban a dispersarse por el tronco. Tardo un minuto completo la acción con su lengua para pasar a meterlo en su boca por completo.

- Aomine… no…

Empezó un vaivén por parte del peli azul al entrar y salir con celeridad el pene de Kagami. Disfrutando de la acción de Daiki, apoyo sus manos al suelo y estiro su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados mientras soltaba bajos gemidos inadvertidos, pero pronto la diversión termino.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó instantáneamente, desesperado por establecer su mirada con la de Daiki.

El joven se había detenido en su actividad y comenzaba a acercarse de nuevo a la cara del pelirrojo. Se río al ver la preocupación en el rostro del cumpleañero.

- Eyaculemos juntos. – le atrajo las piernas hacia las de el, para posarlas encima suyo. Kagami termino por quedar sentado en sus piernas, chocando su miembro bañado en semen preliminar y saliva con el estomago de Daiki.

- ¿Qué…? – preguntó boquiabierto y el aire comenzaba a faltarle de nuevo.

El peli azul empezó a desabrochar su propio pantalón alterándolo a pesar de que estaba conciente de que esto pasaría en algún momento. Se aseguro de estar preparado físicamente para lo que venia a continuación, tratando de cerciorarse a lo que las manos de Daiki hicieran.

Cuando por fin salió, sintió que su cuerpo se contrajo hasta volverse bochornosamente pequeño. Hizo la orden a sus ojos de apartarse del miembro de Daiki, pero era incapaz de llevar a cabo semejante orden. Estaba increíblemente dura, tanto que probablemente estuvo tolerándolo desde que estuvieron en MacDonalds. La culpa le peso un poco y sintió el deseo de que hacer algo para reparar su opresión.

Daiki le beso el cuello cuando comenzó a gestionar sus manos de nuevo. Kagami casi salta de sorpresa cuando sintió su miembro ser apretado junto a otro y empezaban a masajear a ambos constantemente.

- ¿Qu-que haces, Aomine?

Daiki sentía que responder en una situación donde su mente no estaba capacitada en instalar una conversación del porque hacia lo que hacia, era rotundamente innecesario. Se resigno a mirarle con mala cara para hacerle entender la poca predilección que sentía en hablar, solo quería seguir rozando su miembro con el de Kagami mientras que con su boca le besaba y lamia todo el cuerpo.

Pronto Kagami empezó a gemir más fuerte y a estremecerse conforme la lengua de Daiki se movía en su cuerpo. Se aferró con todas sus extremidades al cuerpo que lo sostenía, pegando su pecho al de el. Logro gemir varias veces en el oído del más alto aumentando el salvajismo en sus acciones y aumentar el calor que ya sentía. Kagami se aferro a mas no poder al cuerpo del moreno, con su gemidos descontrolados y rozando sus pezones duros con el pecho de este. Aomine estaba al borde de la locura, incluso si parecía estar tan tranquilo, que si no fuera porque Kagami estaba sumamente ocupado soltando tímidos gemidos, le hubiera insultado por hacerle sentir vergüenza.

- _Dios Mio, debí hacer esto antes._ – pensaba el joven Aomine, enloquecido por las nuevas facetas del peli rojo. Apenas hacia el trabajo bien, Kagami le apretaba sus caderas con una fuerza asfixiante y su mano ocupada masturbando a ambos miembros al compás, empezaba a cansarse anticipadamente. – _Kagami…_ - repitió en su mente, inundada en satisfacción.

- Ahh, ahhh, Ao-, ahhh, ahh-ah, Aomine…

- No me aprietes tanto… Kagami. – pero este ya no le escuchaba.

En su ultimo suspiro de la única energía que le quedaba en todo el cuerpo. Consiguió que ambos glandes se apretaran juntos y en la ultima movida de mano, eyacularon. El cuerpo aun estremeciéndose del peli rojo que aun no se resignaba a que la diversión había llegado a su fin, por ahora, la vista se le había nublado y había tomado posesión del hombro de Aomine, para descansar un rato. Mientras, Aomine se limpiaba la mano con su lengua, tan ágil que lograba sacar cada resto de semen de entre sus dedos y toda piel decorada en gotitas blancas y viscosas.

- ¿Cómo estuvo eso? – le abrazo al terminar.

- ¿Eh…? – el pobrecillo, aun perdido en la realidad, no sabia que decir.

- Kagami. – le sacudió un poco, para asegurarse de que si estaba vivo, a pesar de que podía sentir el retumbar de su corazón contra su propio pecho.

El peli rojo, se levanto de repente y apresurado se arreglo los pantalones que bailaban en sus pantorrillas.

Aomine sonrío, provocándole enojo de nuevo y que le mirara resentido.

- Me las vas a pagar, maldito… - trato de hacerle frente, pero estaba tan inútil como Internet Explorer.

- ¿Ahora quieres pelear? – se levanto por igual y arreglo sus pantalones, estrechando otra sonrisa que volvería loco a Kagami. – Hoy te doy todo lo que quieras.

Kagami se mordió el labio y aun tambaleante se volteó buscando el camino correcto a tomar para llegar a su propio condominio. Pero unos brazos se le aparecieron detrás, deteniéndolo y estrujándolo en ellos. Kagami no lucho, ya que aun se sentía confundido y viceversa, así que Aomine victorioso le beso el cuello hasta voltearlo hacia el y besarle los labios, solo un poco.

- Vamos a casa. – le susurró al oído.

Unos minutos después Kagami volvió en si y mientras caminaba al lado del persistente Aomine, recapituló los hechos anteriores en unas escenas parecidas a esos recuerdos dolorosos que tienen los protagonistas de dramas y novelas. Bueno, no tan dolorosos en si, mas bien algo que preferiría no recordar porque aun se siente como aquella chica que fue obligada a tener sexo con su novio, el que de verdad amaba y creía ser respetada por el. Su pobre virginidad, casi había sido rebatada y es que si, se había preparado para lo peor, casi sentía como algo le penetraba hostil y dolorosamente el trasero hasta sacarle unas lagrimas. Al menos, Aomine fue compasivo con el, pero sentía curiosidad. _¿Por qué… no me la metió? N-no-no es que yo quería pero… es Aomine. _

Daiki había dicho algo pero cuando volteo hacia Kagami quien ni siquiera le escucho, le vio negando con la cabeza como si pensara en algo horrible mientras que caminaba penetrando el inocente pavimento con sus ojos felinos. Aun se encontraba algo aturdido y a juzgar por sus mejillas rojas, avergonzado. Se río cuidadosamente de no ser descubierto por la persona a su lado y hurtarle aquella linda expresión que hacia.

Sin más remedio que dejarle pasar la noche en su casa, le cedió otra oportunidad para que Daiki se aprovechara de el. Al entrar Kagami le dejo 'claro' que no se acercara mas a el en toda la noche pero Daiki plegó la cara haciéndole dudar hasta de su propia hombría. Es cierto que el era suficientemente varonil y viril pero cuando examinaba internamente a Daiki, se sentía intimidado. Nunca había visto su cuerpo desnudo, ni si quiera el torso, pero tenia asegurado que seria tan tonificado y musculoso como el de un profesional. _¿Qué rayos me pasa? Aomine, nada, blablabla._

Eran las 9:00 pm y los varones se hallaban jugando _Call of Duty_, al no encontrar nada mas productivo que hacer juntos y evitar que Daiki proceda un próximo movimiento que le provoque mas sentimientos repulsivos y mixtos.

- El que esta metido en el edificio, mátalo.

- ¿Cuál de todos?

- Ese, esta cerca de ti.

- ¿Cuál?

- El de nick raro… Kiku… algo.

- No lo veo…

- Pero si esta ahí mismo, estoy muy lejos.

- Ya lo ví, pero… ah, morí.

- Inútil.

Kagami le fulminó con la mirada. Casi de olvidaba de la parte tosca y egoísta de Daiki.

Soltó el control, de mala gana provocándole un golpe en el suelo que podría haber llegado a fracturar el inocente aparato. El acto fue debido a que termino de jugar y comenzaba a ser presa del sueño. Se paró a la cocina para servirse agua.

Daiki al verle el desanimo, perdió también él de el y apagó todo juego. Se incorporó del suelo y estiro sus brazos y piernas, no para seguirle a la cocina.

- Kagami, ¿tienes alguna crema o algún suavizante para piel?

- Eh… En el estante del baño, hay una loción de cocoa_._

El interesado recorrió el pequeño lugar hasta el baño, donde al encender la luz, se encontró con un estante de baño, con varios compartimientos sin puertas. Les dio varias miradas prófugas hasta que encontró un pequeño envase dorado, al parecer sin usar, donde decía _Hot cocoa, Body Lotion. _Lo apartó de los demás productos sosteniéndolo en su mano y vertiendo un poco del contenido en ella. No era espeso, se diluía fácilmente incluso sin apretar para empujar el contenido a emerger, con solo voltearlo, salía suficiente. Sonrió y salio.

Se encontró con Kagami ya echado en el futon y en medio de la penumbra de la sala, hizo una mueca de condena.

- ¿Ya te vas a dormir, cumpleañero? – se acercó al bulto en medio del lugar y se hinco para acariciar su cuello con su nariz.

- Aléjate de mi, Aomine. – le exigió, sin abrir los ojos.

Daiki, totalmente en desacuerdo, metió sus manos entre la sabana que cubría vagamente el cuerpo de Kagami hasta sus pantalones, donde toco y acaricio alrededores de su sexualidad. Kagami se volteo de repente, preparado para una lucha de manos que enseguida perdió; Daiki había trasladado sus manos a su pecho, moviéndose peligrosamente cerca de sus pezones.

- ¡¿Acaso no has tenido suficiente?! – trató de apartarle empujándolo con sus manos en el cuello, pero fue vano el intento. Daiki estaba tan decidido a proseguir como la erección que ya le apresaba el pantalón.

Le beso, mientras le obligaba a quitarse la camisa, dejándolo sin aire que le brinde vida, inyectando su lengua en su boca y moviéndola con afán. Le empujo de los hombros para volver a acostarle, cuando Kagami pareció rendirse y disfrutar del beso. Considerándose un poco aventurero y la adrenalina correrle por las venas, más el deseo de su vigoroso miembro anhelante de nuevas ocurrencias, exploró los adentros de la camisa de su señor rival, tocándole su acentuado _six pack_ excitándole todos los rincones existentes.

¿Qué tanto disfrutó Daiki ese roce? Mucho. Muchísimo. Quiso más, mucho mas, quiso que le entregara su cuerpo de una vez por todas. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

Sin detener el beso, ambos desvistieron la parte superior de sus cuerpos, fermentando el beso que los envolvía en sudor de nuevo. Pero era un sentimiento agradable, el sentir resbalar sensibles gotas de tu espalda, producto del cuerpo necesitado del calor ajeno.

Instintivamente, procedieron a sus pantalones los que pronto volaron por la habitación. Se rozaron sus secciones masculinas, encendiendo la mecha que le suministraría infinito al encuentro entre estas dos bestias. Estando Daiki encima, se detuvo, estampando con su saliva y lengua, el cuello, torso y pezones de Kagami, como hace unas horas. Alcanzo son su mano libre el producto que antes tomo del baño.

- ¿Estas listo? – se le insinúo, lamiéndose los labios con la lengua mientras vertía el contenido en su mano en gran cantidad.

- _No es que tenga alternativa, imbécil. Ya solo me quedan los boxers. _ – se dijo aun forcejando la respiración para calmarse.

Mostrándole que tan educado y dócil Kagami es, el mismo se deshizo de su ropa interior, dejando ver el miembro erecto que de inmediato fue ocupado por sus manos que le empezaron a manobriar para producirse placer. Daiki contempló la escena por unos segundos, boquiabierto y empezando a sentir la miseria de algo liquido en su boca.

- ¿Qué haces? Ya, ven.

- _¡Oh my god!_

Daiki sintiéndose un poco impotente y al borde de la lujuria máxima, retomó su puesto encima de Kagami, mirándole mientras aun manipulaba su miembro en un movimiento de abajo a arriba. Quería ayudarle, quería ayudarle tanto…

Sin poder darse el lujo de saciarse mas con el rostro de placer que hacia Kagami, con la mano llena de loción, se acerco a su cavidad anal donde su dedo índice se encargo de suavizar el camino un poco, esparciendo la crema por dentro y fuera. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lubricado, introdujo un dedo el cual movió en seguida, despreocupándose de los quejidos que emanaban de Kagami. Espero a que dejara en paz su propio miembro y le atendiera a el, no quería que llegara a eyacular si no es él el que lo provoca, para meter el segundo dedo. El peli rojo se había aferrado con sus brazos al cuerpo de su pródigo, emitiendo leves jadeos. Por fin, Daiki termino y mientras buscaba sus labios para besarle, tomo la posición para embestirle.

- Mmhhmm. – se quejo Kagami mientras tenia los labios ocupados con los de Daiki y su ano, atendiendo un salvaje invitado. – Mmhhmm, mmmm.

Un salvaje e imperdonable vaivén emprendió a sacarle gemidos a ambos. Sonidos morbosos y extraños, jamás emitidos por sus voces. El tiempo se les agoto a ambos y sus bocas se separaron en fracción de segundos, empezando a jadear.

- ¡Ahh, Ao-, Ahh, Aomine…!

- Ahhh – le respondió mientras sostenía las piernas del mayor en sus manos, elevándolas para dejarle el espacio más templado.

¿Qué pasaría si alguien se enterara de esto? Seria toda una polémica, segura y muy difícil de indemnizar, pero la culpa la tenia Daiki por incitarle en su cumpleaños y ser el único que le atendió en un día tan critico. No se iba a quejar, le gusto, si. La forma salvaje de seducirle que Aomine ha utilizado, dio frutos saludables y ya no podía negarlo cuando el mismo le dijo que metiera su miembro en el. Los primeros minutos, si dolía pero luego es como si ese dolor se debilitara en fracción de milisegundos cuando el placer le esta siguiendo a 50 kilómetros por segundo. Le resultaba vergonzoso admitirlo, pero Aomine sabia lo que hacia y lo hacia tan bien… _¿Acaso tiene practica en esto?_

- Me voy… a correr… - anuncio el peli rojo retorciéndose en la almohada.

- Es…pera…

- _Ahh, Aomine…_

Al pronunciar su nombre de esta forma tan depravada en su propia mente, se vino incluso si le restaban varios segundos de sobrevivencia. Daiki le alcanzo con 5 segundos de retraso y al terminar le beso de nuevo. Se abrazaron en las sabanas adulándose sus cuerpos desnudos y haciendo que ambos miembros orgullosos de su arduo trabajo, se rozaran entre si.

- Quiero dormir. – informó el moreno provocando los ánimos pacíficos del momento.

Kagami no dijo nada, tan solo se quedo allí esperando que algo pasara, algo estimulante. Pero Daiki se levanto con su ropa interior para vestirse, mientras lo hacia, un curioso y aventurero Kagami le observaba fijamente mientras pensaba en que maravilloso cuerpo le había acogido hace unos minutos. No se sentía inconforme en nada que este día le haya brindado, fue el mejor cumpleaños.

- Espero un servicio especial para el siguiente 31 de agosto.

LE FINALE. Que os pareció? A que estuvo fantabuloso? Si, lo sabemos hahahaha. Bueno, comenten, si? Si? Gracias. (◡‿◡✿) Si vieron errores, avisen.


End file.
